


Mutual Feelings

by black_tea



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom!Kirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4786376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plans for an innocent game of chess turn into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Kirk/Spock, and it's all smut.

“I hope I did not overstep. I have thought, perhaps, that you might share similar feelings.” Spock said. “I apologize if I miscalculated.” Spock had kissed him. A beautiful, sweetly hesitant kiss on the lips. Now the Vulcan stood looking a little worried waiting for Kirk's reaction.

“No, no apologies, Spock.” Kirk replied, pressing his hand to Spock's cheek, his thumb caressing in gentle circular motions. He let his fingers slide over his jaw down to his chin. “You didn't miscalculate.” He took Spock's chin between his fingers and let his other hand cup the back of the Vulcan's neck, bringing his head down for another kiss. Kirk parted his lips and teased at Spock's mouth with his tongue. Suddenly the tension broke. With a soft sigh of pleasure Spock opened his mouth to Kirk's insistent tongue, pulling the shorter man snugly against him.

_Ah, that Vulcan strength. How could I forget?_ Little zings of excitement pinged through his gut at the thought of sharing a bed with someone stronger than himself. He let Spock take control of the kiss, enjoying the exploration of his mouth. Finally they broke apart both breathing heavily.

“Why don't we sit down.” 

“A most welcome suggestion.” Spock agreed as Kirk led him over to sit on the edge of the bed. Kirk noted that he seemed a bit unsteady, but then he felt so himself.

“I am relieved that I did not offend. I thought by the way that you looked at me and your gestures that you saw me as a potential romantic partner, but I did not want to risk being wrong and cause tension between us. That would not be good for the ship. And I consider you my friend and would not like to jeopardize that. ” he added after a slight pause, a light green flush suffusing his cheeks.

“I understand. Perhaps I shouldn't have been quite so subtle. I didn't know exactly how to go about this. I admit, when we made plans for a chess game I had hoped that maybe...” 

“Well we are here together now.” Spock hesitated for an endearing moment before leaning forward and capturing Kirk's mouth. He was more self assured this time, and Kirk found himself moaning into the Vulcan's mouth, enjoying the feeling of a strong hand rubbing over his back and ribs. Spock pulled back, and Kirk attempted to follow his mouth. Spock's firm hands on his shoulders stilled him. Spock regarded him with velvety brown eyes further darkened with desire. “You are very attractive like this, Jim.” 

Kirk rubbed his hands up and down Spock's arms. “You aren't so bad looking yourself.” Kirk started to slide up against him, then realized that climbing all over the other man with his boots on might not be the most comfortable option. “Just a second.” He sat back to tug off his footwear and Spock did the same.

“Yes, these boots are not the best for this kind of activity.” There was a slight upward tick of his lips and the warmth of his voice suggested humor. Before Kirk could move closer, Spock stopped him again. “Just a moment.” He pulled upwards on Kirk's shirt. Taking the hint, he stripped it off, pleased that Spock was getting an eyeful. His eyes fluttered half closed as fingers began playing with his now exposed nipples. 

“You like this.” a statement rather than a question. “I'm afraid I do not have as much experience in this area as you do.” Spock admitted. “I worry that I will not be able to please you properly.”

“Ah, you're doing fine.” Kirk replied breathlessly. “Just fine.” With gentle pressure he guided Spock's head downwards to his chest. The Vulcan quickly took the hint and began teasing the little nubs of flesh with his tongue and teeth. Kirk's belly tightened and he lay back pulling Spock down with him. He felt deliciously warm now as his hands moved up under Spock's shirt to slide over his lean muscled torso. 

“Here.” Spock offered, raising himself up enough to tug off his own shirt, rumpling his hair in the process, and only making him appear more endearing. Kirk smiled up at him and caught his hand. He brought it to his mouth first kissing the back and across his knuckles then licking and sucking on the sensitive fingers. A sharp intake of breath told Kirk his attentions were well received. He paused and looked up at his flushed, disheveled and shirtless friend. A surge of affection swept through him. “I can do this to your cock if you like.” he offered, suddenly wanting nothing more in the universe than to make Spock feel good. 

“You would do that for me?” he asked, one eyebrow cocked in surprise.

“Of course.” he grinned. He placed his hands on Spock's hips, gently maneuvering him over so that the other man was sitting back and Kirk could make himself comfortable in between his legs. He slowly undid Spock's trousers, his mouth practically watering in anticipation. He found the idea of doing this to Spock incredibly arousing. He wanted to pull sounds of pleasure from the usually stoic man, wanted to physically show him how much he really _did_ care for him, wanted the intimacy. He gently freed Spock's satisfyingly thick prick from the confines of his clothing. He imagined being filled with it sending a pulse of need through his own arousal. He placed messy wet kisses up his length, letting the tip of his tongue play with the slit. He was rewarded with a gasp from Spock. He bathed the head with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth causing Spock to arch and moan. He spent a few long moments sucking at the head before sliding down the shaft, taking as much of him in as he comfortably could manage. Precome mingled with saliva. His own cock, uncomfortably confined by his trousers, throbbed. He rubbed his groin against the mattress to sooth the demands of his body and make a pleasing display for his lover.

_“Ah, Jim.”_

Kirk pulled off, giving the tip a last flick of his tongue and making Spock jerk his hips. “You can come in my mouth or my ass.” he offered. “I don't bottom for many people, but it's something I'd like to experience with you.”

“Bottom? Oh, you mean take the submissive position. Jim, I am touched that you would want that with me.” He raised Kirk up by the shoulders and pressed his lips to his forehead and down the side of his face. If there ever had been any doubt as to how Spock felt about him, those gentle loving kisses would have washed it away. Spock's hands dropped to the waistband of his trousers deftly freeing him from the confines of his remaining clothing. “You seem more comfortable now. His fingers slowly caressed Kirk's length. “You will have to give me some direction...I do not want to accidentally hurt you.”

“Don't worry, baby, you'll do fine. There's some lube in the bedside table.”

Spock slid out of his pants and briefs and looked where he had been instructed, giving Kirk a nice view of his hindquarters. Kirk moved to the middle of the bed – beds on the Enterprise weren't terribly large and the last thing he wanted was for one of them to end up rolling off in a moment of passion. He rolled onto his belly hiking his ass up, taking an inviting and easy position. When Spock turned back around he paused to take in the sight.

“You are very appealing to the eye.” he said.

Kirk grinned at the Vulcan's typical formal tones. “Come on over here.”

Spock hastened to obey, seating himself behind Kirk. He experimentally slid his hands over the rounded flesh of Kirk's ass before sliding a finger from the nape of his neck, down his spine and between the soft cheeks making Kirk shiver.

“Make sure to use plenty of lube, and play with me – it will help the muscles relax. Start with one finger then add more.” The feel of a slick fingertip gently gliding around and over the little hole felt amazing as did the fingertips that briefly dipped inside. He sighed and pushed back into his fingers, his cock feeling heavy and hot between his legs. Spock continued the slow gentle teasing, finally working one finger in and delightfully rubbing him. 

“ _Oh,_ more.” He got his wish when a second finger joined the first. 

The muscle flexed around the intrusion. “Your body seems to want this quite badly. It is trying to suck me in.” 

He suddenly angled his fingers in just the right way making Kirk moan. “Like that! Just like that, perfect.” He ground against Spock's fingers.

“I will remember that. Would you like a third?”

“Yes, please.” He ducked his head into the crook of his arm, eyes squeezed tight as he was stretched further. Discomfort quickly yielded to pleasure, however. “You're doing great, baby.”

“Jim,” Spock's voice was ragged. “I need you now.” He slid his fingers out of Kirk's loosened opening leaving him empty and longing to be filled. A moment later he could feel Spock's slick length pressed against his ass, and then with a thrust of his hips, Spock had him full to the brim. “Oh, Jim, you feel...this is wonderful.” the Vulcan groaned as Kirk gasped.

The thick length of him set nerve endings alight as Spock began to thrust somewhat awkwardly at first, then falling into a steadier rhythm. Low moans escaped from Kirk as he moved with him. Spock went from kneeling behind him to covering his body, gasping into Kirk's shoulder. Kirk reached back to play with his aching needy cock, only to have his hand pushed away and replaced by Spock's. Heat pooled in his lower body as he was stimulated in two places.

“Harder, oh baby, harder.” he half begged, his world now one of sensation and molten heat. Spock obeyed, slamming deeply into him.

“Jim!” he gasped sharply, teetering on the edge of orgasm. Two more sharp thrusts and Kirk couldn't take it anymore. Spurts of cum wet the sheets. He clenched around Spock as the waves of pleasure crested and it wasn't long before the Vulcan was taken with him.

Kirk collapsed down flat onto the mattress ignoring the mess underneath him. Spock slid down and a little to the side so as not to flatten his lover. He slid an arm about Kirk's chest rolling him a little to the side and kissed his shoulder. “That was wonderful.” he breathed, feeling relaxed and comfortable with Spock pressed against his back.

The Vulcan pressed in closer. “I am glad.” he said in a soft sleepy voice.


End file.
